tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
DZRH Schedule
Weekdays * 3:00 AM – Balitang Promdi (Kisses Javier-Jabson and Rommel Fuertes) * 4:00 AM – RH Balita (Mae Binauhan) * 5:00 AM – Magandang Umaga, Pilipinas (Henry Uri) * 6:00 AM – ACS Balita (Angelo Palmones) * 7:00 AM – Pangunahing Balita (Deo Macalma and Angelo Palmones) * 7:30 AM – Damdaming Bayan (Cesar Chavez) * 9:00 AM – Isyu (Deo Macalma and Atty. Cheryl Adami-Molina) * For DZRH 666 ** 10:30 AM – Maria Gracia (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 11:00 AM – Mr. Romantiko (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 11:30 AM – May Pangako Ang Bukas (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 12:00 NN – DZRH Network News (Dennis Antenor, Jr.) ** 12:30 PM – KNAT: Karinderya ni Aling Terya (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 1:00 PM – Sa Kanyang Panahon (DZRH Radionovelas) ** 1:30 PM – Ito ang Palad Ko ! (DZRH Radionovelas) * For DZRH News Television ** 10:30 AM – EO: Experts Opinion (Regi Espiritu) ** 11:00 AM – Pinoy Health & Wellness (Mavel Arive) ** 11:30 AM: *** Highly Recommended (Mavel Arive) (Monday) *** Beauty and the Best (Rocky) (Tuesday) *** Sales Ladies (Jana Abejero) (Wednesday) *** Tipid Trip (Arianne Rabuya) (Thursday) *** Riding in Tandem: Malayang Pananaw (Victor de Guzman) (Friday) ** 12:00 NN – DZRH Network News (Dennis Antenor, Jr.) ** 1:00 PM – SMS: Social Media Stories (Victor de Guzman and Ariane Rabuya) ** 1:30 PM – Desisyon 2019 (Cesar Chavez) * 2:00 PM – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Rey Sibayan and Jana Abejero) * 3:00 PM: ** Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday: DZRH Operation Tulong (Mae Binauhan and Florante Rosales) ** Thursday: Panalo ang Mamamayan ! (Fzaff Solmerin and Jana Abejero) * 4:00 PM – DZRH Breaktime (Deo Macalma and Karen Ow-Yong) * 5:00 PM – One on One (Milky Rigonan and Raymond Dadpaas) * 6:00 PM –On the Spot (Deo Macalma and Jackie Madrigal-Ramirez) (Simulcast on MBC Channel 10) * 7:15 PM: * Showbiz Talk Ganern (Morly Alinio and Gorgy Rula) (Monday-Tuesday, Thursday-Friday) * Negosyo, Atbp. (Angelo Palmones and DTI Usec. Zeny Maglaya) (Wednesday) * 8:00 PM – Lunas (Cheska San Diego) * 8:30 PM – Lunas Extension (Faith Salaver) * 9:00 PM – TNT: Tomorrow's News Tonight (Rey Sibayan and Dody Lacuna) * For DZRH 666 ** 9:30 PM: *** Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday: DZRH Operation Tulong (Rey Sibayan and Dody Lacuna) *** Thursday: Aksyon Kababaihan (Jean Enriquez) * 11:00 PM – Gabi ng Lagim (DZRH Radionovelas) * 11:30 PM – Radyo Balintataw (Cecile Guidote-Alvarez) * 12:00 MN – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde) * For DZRH News Television ** 9:30 PM – EO: Experts Opinion (Dennis Antenor Jr.) (Replay) ** 10:00 PM – Desisyon 2019 (Cesar Chavez) (Replay) ** 10:30 PM – Pinoy Health & Wellness (Mavel Arive) (Replay) ** 11:00 PM: *** Highly Recommended (Mavel Arive) (Replay) (Monday) *** Beauty and the Best (Rocky) (Replay) (Tuesday) *** Sales Ladies (Jana Abejero) (Replay) (Wednesday) *** Tipid Trip (Arianne Rabuya) (Replay) (Thursday) *** Riding in Tandem: Malayang Pananaw (Victor de Guzman) (Replay) (Friday) ** 11:30 PM – SMS: Social Media Stories (Victor de Guzman and Ariane Rabuya) (Replay) ** 12:00 AM – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde) Saturday * 12:00 MN – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde) * 2:00 AM – Tita Ems Magazine (Malou Cabral) * 4:00 AM – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Raymond Dadpaas) * 5:00 AM – Tambayan (Florante Rosales and Raymond Dadpass) * 6:00 AM – Biyaheng Bukid (Henry Uri and DA Sec. Manny Piñol) * 7:00 AM – SOS: Special On Saturday (Cesar Chavez and Sen. Koko Pimentel) * 8:00 AM – Pimentel Hour (Cesar Chavez and Former Sen. Nene Pimentel) * 9:00 AM – Executive Session (DFA Sec. Teddy Boy Locsin, Boying Remulla, Atty. Dodo Dulay, Ed Javier, Pao Cupino and Jonathan dela Cruz) * For DZRH 666 ** 10:30 AM – Katumbas ay Biyaya (Rey Sibayan and NNC Asec. Bernie Flores) * For DZRH News Television ** 10:30 AM – Secret of Success (Rocky) * 11:00 AM – Tambalang KJ (Karen Ow-yong and Jana Abejero) * 12:00 NN – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Regi Espiritu and Florante Rosales) * 12:30 PM – Biyaheng RH (Dennis Antenor, Jr.) * 1:00 PM – Dear Ate Raquel (Raquel Monteza) * 2:00 PM – Diskarte (Flor Abanto and Henry Uri) * 3:00 PM – Boses ng Kabataan (Jana Abejero) * 4:00 PM – Thinking Out Loud (Former DOT Asec. Ricky Alegre) * 5:00 PM – Saturday Updates (Regi Espiritu and Kirby Cristobal) * 6:00 PM – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Kisses Javier-Jabson) * 6:30 PM – Health Station sa DZRH (Cheska San Diego) * 7:30 PM – Lunas (Ellanie Bensal) * 8:30 PM – Lunas Extension (Faith Salaver) * 9:00 PM – Yan ang DZRH ! (Val Gonzales and Jeff Tulfo) * 10:00 PM – Sapol Sabado (Boy Gonzales and Edwin Duque) * 11:00 PM – Gabi ng Bading (Morly Alinio) * For DZRH News Television ** 12:00 MN – NHK World-Japan on DZRH News Television Sunday * 4:00 AM – Sunday Update (Nicole Lopez and Austin Magsino) * 5:00 AM – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Rey Sibayan) * 7:00 AM – Maynila, Ito ang Pilipinas (Let Narciso-Abinales and Sherwin Alfaro) * 8:00 AM – Lingkod Bayan (Milky Rigonan) * 9:00 AM – Review (Atty. Rhina Seco) * 10:00 AM – Mandirigma sa Kawang Gawa (Florante Zaff Solmerin, Dra. Hilda Ong, PCSO General Manager Alexander Balutan and Karen Ow-yong) * 11:00 AM – Ang Galing Mo Doc (Cheska San Diego) * For DZRH 666 ** 12:00 NN – RH: Rapido Hataw Balita (Rey Sibayan) ** 12:30 PM – Tambayan Sessions (Sherwin Alfaro and Nicole Lopez) * For DZRH News Television ** 12:00 NN – Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) * 1:00 PM – Mag-Usap Tayo ! (Malou Cervantes) * 2:00 PM – Ireklamo kay Greco ! (Greco Belgica and Peache Gonzales) * For DZRH 666 ** 3:00 PM – Voice of Prophecy (also known as Tinig ng Pag-asa) * For DZRH News Television ** 3:00 PM – Aksyon Bantay OFW (Florante Rosales) * 3:30 PM – Art 2 Art (Lisa Macuja-Elizalde) * 4:00 PM – Radyo Henyo (Angelo Palmones and Ruby Cristobal) * 5:00 PM – May Trabaho (Glady Mabini and Barbie Atienza) * For DZRH 666 ** 6:00 PM – Radyo Balintataw: Talakayan (Cecile Guidote-Alvarez) * For DZRH News Television ** 6:00 PM – RH Balita: Sunday Edition (Sherwin Alfaro) ** 6:30 PM – The Better News (Kristine Dela Cruz) * 7:00 PM – Lunas (Edmar Estabillo) * For DZRH 666 ** 8:00 PM – Kapanalig (Rev. Fr. Manuel Bongayan, SVD and Ed Montilla) * For DZRH News Television ** 8:00 PM – This New Life (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) * 9:00 PM – Showbiz Talk (Morly Alinio and Gorgy Rula) * 10:00 PM – Bisaya Time (Noche Cacas and Edwin Duque) * 11:00 PM – For Tonight Only (Sonny Casulla and Liezel Once) * 12:00 AM – DZRH with Love (Andy Verde)